God Of the night
by DontLOLMe
Summary: 'You are a jigsaw puzzle, Grace' 'Trying to arrange my pieces, are you' 'No. your puzzle is like a confetti, it'll be beautiful no matter what' she stroked my cheeks, leaning in for a kiss. I held her protectively, she snuggled leaving no space in between us. I would hide her from every problem thrown our way if that meant I get to be with her. GirlxGirl. Teacherxstudent.
1. 1. flap doodle

Grace's day sucked alright. Getting up early morning, having talked to _people._ Yes, she was sorely regretting coming to a party. Getting appreciated for her designs was one thing but getting babysat by Clarisse was just taking it too far.

'Once I get out of the party, you're so dead, Akanksha.' Akanksha's assistant Clarissa gulped beside her boss's sister.

Huffing and puffing, Grace slipped on a barstool, green eyes assessing her surroundings. Paying bartender a generous amount, the vampire downed apple juice forged as whiskey.

Grace Faith had a secret only her family knew, her pale skin hid under the jacket. She was a vampire, a creature who was also called monster for its bloodthirst and primal instincts. She was not an animal, sure she was cold hearted. Green eyes was blessed with the ability to read emotions and eyes so sharp she never missed a hit.

Grace Faith was a born leader of Necrosis Pack, a spearhead of the clan who would lay their life on a wire if it meant somebody would live. Unfortunately some humans hated creatures like her, it didn't bother her one bit, but living in a society of human came with a steep price. A price she paid in her own blood.

Her day was about to get much worse than the headache that was beginning to form behind her eyes. The mid-forties guy sitting right beside her had left a note on the tissue paper under the coaster for the female bartender who was tending to other customers.

The seat beside her soon emptied but fate was a cruel thing. Laura Larove occupied the seat minutes later before the bartender could clean her bar.

'A coke, please.' The vampire who was nursing her temples turned as her nostrils filled the coconut and strawberry scent, for a second she forgot about the headache. The grumpy Grace smiled softly and admired the strong boned face and deep pools for eyes. A dimpled smile made her lose the bar as her hand slipped the surface clumsily.

The bartender effortlessly popped a can open and poured a tall glass, tossing in a lime slice. Laura's smile dimmed as soon as she saw something under her coaster.

Scrunching her eyebrows, she flawlessly opened the tissue only to fume as her jaw clenched.

_Go out with me? You are gorgeous. I'm rich._ Below a phone number was written in a chicken scratch for a handwriting. A fire burned in her cerulean eyes as she dangerously looked up, searching for the doer. The vampire who was already wishing to go home and sleep looked at her watch but sensed anger beside her, so she looked at the bar-buddy and smiled.

Smiled. Big mistake. The aforementioned worse was going to happen in next couple minutes. The soft smile was meant to calm down the blonde but it didn't happen.

Laura took it as a sign to reply. Although for a second she was floored by the beauty of the brunette, she didn't let it get to her. She'd seen a lot of good looking people and hence didn't fall for the looks. Taking a deep breath, Laura calmed her down and gave Grace a once over. A dark blue blouse rolled up to her sleeve, black waistcoat on top of it and topped up with black dress pants and a leather shoes. She screamed _tomboy_, statuesque nonetheless. Her charm seemed to work on the side table as a mind-thirties lady gave her heart eyes.

'What does this mean?' she raised an eyebrow at the vampire, shoving the note in her open palm. Sleep deprived, hungry and dead tired vampire squinted at the note.

'A note? Is that what you're asking me? Lady I-'

'What makes you think somebody will go out with you just because you're rich?' Grace's eyebrow flew up to her hairline as she quickly shook her head.

'No look-'

'No. you look... this is not the way you treat a girl. Do you understand?' in a jumbling mess the brunette vampire tried to talk but failed miserably, feeling the physical poke of the glare she received.

'But I di-'

'I have no interest in talking to people like you who flaunt' with that Laura Larove, the future golden heiress sauntered off, not giving the vampire a chance to utter anything.

'Great.' She thumped her forehead against the cold surface, grunting. 'This day cannot get any better.'

'Having fun, sweetheart?' Akanksha casually strolled and plopped beside her sister, who grunted in response. 'Awe, no need to be so hostile. I'm sorry I left you alone.'

'I got rejected by a lady, whom I didn't even ask out.' Pulling a face she looked at her newest bar-buddy. 'Gee, here I thought I was pretty good looking.'

Pulling out her flip phone, she quickly dialled the phone number written on the tissue and waited for the owner to pick up.

'Hello?'

'you, mister, are a flapdoodle and next time make sure your note goes to the correct person, or so help me god if I find you…'

With an unspoken threat, she hung up and proceeded to look at the blank screen of her phone, looking back at her reflection to _admire_ her looks.


	2. 2COFFEE SHOP GIRL

** CHAPTER 2: PRECARIOUSNESS  **

It was a new day in Larove household. Laura was dead tired after spending half the night in conference room. She didn't wanna be alone inside the big empty house for a long time so she did what she does best, got dressed and pulled her car out of the cement driveway heading towards the bustling city. Food was honestly her motivation to get out of bed but it also meant putting in enough hours in the gym.

Her brain searched for different ways to spend the agonizing hours, the last thing she was going to do was go home. She had been cooped up in her room for a week straight to spend some family time.

The successor's quest kept driving around for twenty minutes when she found a nice quiet place to eat and parked in the lot, feeling herself walk into the diner. _Riley's_ seemed to brighten her mood as her eyes found a quiet table in the corner. Offering the young barista a small smile and an order, she sat far away from well-matched folks, sipping casually on her macchiato. Laura's face broke into a big heart-warming smile when she bit into the blueberry cupcake, her pearly whites peeking from her supple natural pink lips.

_ 'Do it.'_

Laura's eyes shot up at the low threatening voice. A dark unsaid promise was thrown at the victim as she watched the scene unfold. The guy shrivelled in fear at the threat.

Instinctively her eyes fell on the girl whose husky voice she just heard; Grace Faith was a woman who didn't like to be meddled with, she was ruthless, relentless and dangerous. A combination which scared anybody to the core. A stone face was just the tip of the iceberg.

Laura discreetly watched her, immediately recalling paper note girl from the bar. Harmlessly she peeked over the rim of her coffee and this time she took her time and gave a once over to the blonde. Poised three tables away from Laura and yet she heard the threat, it was like a whisper in the night. Grace's table was saved from the sun due to the billboard but Laura could see her perfectly.

The mane of gorgeous platinum blonde was tied in a high pony tail showing off the pale neck. A purple blouse perfectly fitting the slightly muscular frame with first two buttons open, the way she sat straight and her hand on the table with fingers intertwined. She meant business. Laura's eyes continued and stopped at the well-defined biceps, the tight blouse tucked gorgeously in black slacks and simple leather belt low on her waist, black wingtips to match. Which completed the entire attire. Her charm seemed to work on the side table as a mind-twenties lady gave her heart eyes. Nobody noticed the number slipped under her table, Grace Faith paid it _no_ attention. Her green eyes seemed to pierce through Samuel's soul.

He visibly gulped, hands fiddling nervously under the table. Laura's blue eyes watched her every movement in pure curiosity. Grace Faith was unaware of the attention she received from the brunette, tilting her head to the side, she tested.

'You may leave' Grace's green eyes dared Samuel to defy her. 'Unless you have something to say.'

The victim shook his head furiously, dumping the papers on the table, he scrambled away from those alluring green eyes. Nobody heard the terrified cry his lips left behind the glass. As if nothing happened Faith's nose was back in the papers. With clenched jaw, she effortlessly packed up her things, ready to depart for her meeting. Glancing at her metal watch, she nodded and called the driver to pick her up. Laura subconsciously watched as the sleek smartphone was slid in the front pocket of slacks. Pants with _real _pockets.

_First this scary women leaves a note under the coaster and now makes grown men shiver in fear._ _Heartless woman._ Laura commented to herself.

This was the exact reason she wasn't ready to take over Larove Constructions, she couldn't imagine herself being so harsh to people.

'Refill?' the waitress asked softly making Laura's eyes widen, she practically imagined the tomboy embarrassing the young waitress. Larove was accurate about Faith, that pale body screamed authority and power, sitting like a lioness, ready to devour its enemy.

The blonde nearly spit coffee, thoroughly surprised when Grace looked up and gave attendant a heart stopping smile. Grace was merciless but she wasn't heartless. Time had taught her hard lessons which didn't end in her favour. The suit was a shield she wore to her battles because battles do need armour, right?

'Thank you… Jordan.' quickly reading the name plate, the businesswomen shoved the papers back in the laptop bag. 'I would love it.'

Shocked might be the understatement for Laura, the coffee was served and blonde quickly scribbled something on the tissue, and tucked couple of bills inside it. Standing up she thanked the barista for the coffee, green eyes was soon out of vision.

A black sedan stopped few steps away from the lioness, greeting the driver, she was soon out of the sight of the brunette.

'Oh, god.'

Laura turned to see the waitress, holding a couple hundred dollar notes in her hand, a _thank you for your service _ written on the tissue didn't go unnoticed either. A small smile crept on Laura's face as she watched happiness in the waitress's eyes.Crossing her arms, the thought of blonde knocked on her head but it stopped midway as a familiar ringtone rang, breaking Laura from whatever trance she was in. _Maybe the blonde wasn't really all bad, _she thought.

With that she stood up and sauntered off, not knowing fate had already pulled a few threads of their destiny. Threads that were going to intertwine in the future.


	3. 3 JUST A NORMAL DAY

** CHAPTER 3: JUST A NORMAL DAY **

A week later, Grace rolled her eyes arriving in the Academy. The university stood tall like a castle with buildings around it protecting like a fort. The ten buildings were named after precious gems. Currently Grace walked in from _Kohinoor_ into _Alexandrite, _heading to her last lecture of the day.With utter revulsion, Grace slumped in her chair in Mrs. Parker's class. _Springborough_ was a treasure of memories for her, it was her home. A place which gave her more than what she bargained for.

Her fingers drummed impatiently on the desk while she waited for history teacher to arrive in the classroom, Mrs. Parker was late for the class, and she was deeply disliked by the students. She held grudge longer than anything, who hated Grace with every single cell in her body but Grace wasn't the only one to face it. Fortunately, the vampire retaliated with the same passion.

Her heightened senses could hear the hearts beating in the class, including the one walking towards the door. The door flew open, snapping all the students out of their daydream while they sat straight like obedient students and watched as Principal strode with confidence. Her personality screamed 'say no to me and die' but overall she was a nice woman with strict rules, giving a single nod to all of third-year college undergrads, she mused, 'Good morning students'

'Good morning, Ms. Williams' they chorused enthusiastically, as if they had been practising the greeting. She grinned and bobbed her head in satisfaction. Caitlyn Williams was thirty-eight year old successful women who ran the College fruitfully. Wearing a dark blue jeans and a jacket she held her head high. Her brown eyes giving a once over to the students. Her authority oozed out of her pores.

'Unfortunately, I have a bad news. Mrs. Parker won't be teaching us anymore.' she concluded with sad expression, while the whole class silently snickered.

_Unfortunately? _Grace thought and shook her head. This was probably the best news she heard in a while. At times she considered sucking all the blood from Parker's body till her body crumbled beneath the vampire. But then she stopped herself.

Mrs. Parker tried to intimidate students with her small five feet two frame, as if people get frightened when the teacher had to crane her head in order to scold. It was indeed funny scene. She always pointed her bony finger towards the teenagers and frowned. Sometimes people wondered, was her face like that?

Hailey Parker was a divorced forty-six year old lady, being angry was in her genes. She hated students who stood up for themselves for the sole reason that she couldn't do that with her ex-husband. Grace wasn't aware of it. Being a victim of mental torture, Hailey was bound to break against the hammer of time and she did.

Judging by Ms. Williams' expression she wanted to roll her eyes after she noticed the slight insubordination in the students. She fought the urge to scold and kept her face neutral.

'Good news is that we have a new teacher!' she clapped her hands enthusiastically and the class perked up, earning a raised eyebrow from Grace. 'I thought maybe I should introduce her myself.'

The whole class cheered, it was hard to guess whether the class seemed happy to be freed from Parker's clutches or a new teacher was going to teach them. The chatter woke up Josh who was peacefully sleeping in the back of the class. He nearly jumped off his seat in shock but clapped nonetheless, even though he didn't know why his classmates applauded.

'Please welcome, Ms. Laura Larove. She will be the new history Professor for your third-year.' everybody's head curiously turned to the door. In the corner of the class, Dianna Adams silently prayed. Grace's eyes soared up, feeling the additional thumping heart outside the classroom. The entire class went completely quiet as they heard the definite click of heels, the pair of feet halted and for a moment there was just silence and nothing else.

On the other side of the door, Laura stood confidently. Sucking in a deep breath of air she opened the door wide open and glided in gracefully. Different reactions were received in the class of twenty-three students, some blinked with their jaw touching the floor. Grace tilted her head curiously at the brunette with crossed arms. She could've never guessed that the beautiful lady who scolded her in the bar would end up being her professor.

The new professor wore cream coloured blouse which complemented her olive skin with the first button open, the clothes hugged her hourglass frame, a black skirt reaching down and ending right above her knees, a thin black panty hose covering the rest of her legs tucked under matte black stiletto. Her calves clenched when she walked or put pressure in any one of her foot.

There was no denying that the new teacher was beautiful, Grace observed her with a small smile paying on her lips. Laura's blue eyes roamed at the students who were still awestruck while her full lips curled up in a breath taking smile. Her eyes fell on the mid benchers where Grace sat with a smile on her face.

Two pairs of eyes met, green and blue clashed together as Laura's flashed with recognition.

_The coffee shop girl_, Laura thought. Time seemed to stop for her as she took just a second to appreciate the genuine smile on Grace's face.

Laura's face froze for a moment but she quickly covered it with a smile. Grace was known to be ice, cold hard block of ice whose jaw was graphite. Forest green eyes who could melt but freeze you on the spot if you messed. She wasn't called _General Ice _for nothing.

Laura noticed that instead of a masculine pantsuit warrior, a casual attired student was seated at the corner of the room. Alternatively, those platinum blonde locks pulled back in a ponytail which reached her mid shoulder in soft curls. A couple of bands on her left hand coupled with a black watch. A tomboy nonetheless, it didn't make her look like a boy, but there was an edge of ruggedness with that leather jacket.

Harley Jackson, Grace's close friend was too busy typing discreetly under her desk, making sure no one saw the device.

'Good morning class. My name is Laura Larove but you can call me ma'am or Ms. Larove, I won't mind. I hope I make this year's history class educative and enjoyable. I do have certain rules you ought to follow, though.' Laura gave a heart stopping smile and this time it Grace who felt the need to watch the authoritative figure. The students cheered her altogether making Laura smirk. This wasn't something new to her. She knew she was beautiful, like a candle in the dark she shone in the entire class.

Caitlyn Williams quickly briefed her and with a last smile she sauntered out, continuing her journey towards the office, checking a few classrooms on her way.

After a quick chat, Laura held a blue ball in her hand which gained attention. 'Okay class. I will throw this ball and whoever catches it, you have tell me your name, something about yourself, your hobbies and then you can pass the ball to anyone' her silky soft voice instructed.

With a flick of wrist, she threw the ball in the back. A nerd caught it and smiled shyly making Laura beam. 'My name is James Carson and my hobby is to sleep. My best friend is Sam Downey.' Laura laughed a little at the hobby while the he pointed at a boy, supposedly Sam, and threw the ball aimlessly in other direction.

The ball hit a slouched form in the last bench and Laura's smile dipped a little. The girl looked around nervously and stood up slowly, there was soft snicker in the in the front and the new professor immediately shut them down with her eyes.

The collegiate bumped her knee in the desk and winced and Laura's eyes flashed with something.

'H-Harp-per E-Eve-Lyn.' The girl shook slightly. Laura's mind flashed, _anxiety. Maybe social anxiety._

Not wanting to worsen it, Laura motioned for the girl to stop and sit down comfortingly. 'It's okay. You can introduce yourself to me later. I don't mind.'

Harper nodded thankfully, not meeting anyone's eyes and Grace's face pulled in a half smile.

The ball was picked by another student and he stood up, smiling brightly, 'Alex Brandon. I am here on football scholarship. I don't have a hobby but I like to play sports.'

The ball was tossed carelessly to front benchers. A student tried his best to catch it but missed as it bounced off the bench –not everyone has great hand eye coordination- and the new professor caught it instinctively.

'I am Laura Larove. My hobbies include and sports, books and music.' She shrugged cutely and the girls in the front benches giggled softly. Her painted blood red lips pulled in huge smile.

As all the typical colleges have that one student who loved messing with teachers and didn't leave a single opportunity to abuse the law. Tom Borne was that student. Confidently, he kept tossing the ball in the air and catching it.

'I love parties and I know a lot of good places. If you want I can show you a good time.' His cocky voice taunted but Laura didn't dither. Not one bit, almost as if she expected this kind of immature behaviour. Teaching for three years had given her just the right boost. Grace waited for the teacher's reaction while facing second hand embarrassment for her classmate.

'No, thank you very much.' Her voice didn't falter, she knew how to put people in their place. 'I can assure you. You are the _last_ person in that case, Mr. Borne.'

The class oohed which deflated his ego as he slumped back in his chair feeling disheartened, the class felt the intensity of burn and laughed. Grace's upper lip twitched to form a grin but she bit that urge back.

'I've heard that from her ex-girlfriend.' Angelina added salt to the wound which made the entire class double over in laughter. The poor Josh watched everything with one eye open, he was so sleepy. He nearly swore not to play video games ever but that promise broke on every Mondays.

Larove made a quick mental note of the names and gave an overview of what she was going to teach. The bell rang which made the sea of students to quickly flow out with usual greetings.

'Ms. Fischer and Ms. Faith please stay after class.' Laura Larove stayed in her chair and plucked out the sticky note she stuck it as a reminder. The ball was never caught by Grace Faith during introduction, whenever the ball neared her she would simply duck her head and let the neighbouring person catch it. Laura did let out a small growl because she wanted to know the _coffee shop girl's _name.

Grace blinked and looked over to Sarah and stopped a few feet away from the teacher's oak wood desk. Sarah stood up from her messy desk and waited for the class to empty out.

Harley smirked knowingly while walking out and her eyes danced with mischief. Grace squinted at her. Her friend was always weird so it was advisable to stay cautious all the time.

She moved towards the door and as soon as Ms. Larove came in her earshot, she cleared her throat and spoke. 'Stop staring at her, Grace. You're drooling.'

Sarah let out a small giggle and Grace stood there with raised eyebrows, mentally planning to kill the girl in brutal ways.

The teacher chuckled, looking at Harley who waved slightly and disappeared, although she didn't know who Grace Faith was.

Ms. Larove's eyes fell on Grace and Sarah with a victorious grin, letting the student know she heard the comment loud and clear, raising her eyebrows in the process. The blonde's breath hitched in her throat by the eye-blinding smile.


	4. 4 TROUBLEMAKERS

** CHAPTER 4: TROUBLEMAKERS **

A hint of smile ghosted on the brunette' striking face. Grace stood in place with her spine straightened staring awkwardly as Sarah shoved her books in the bag, she desperately needed some organisation in that black hole bag of hers'. Laura gave Sarah a minute to organise, seeing the struggle of the student.

Laura's wandering eyes fell on a single piece of folded paper on her desk and she sighed and picked it up. She swore that if this was some student's phone number she is going to blow a fuse. Unfolding it she read softly,

_'My name is Harper Evelyn, I'm 20. I'm majoring in Bio medical science. I was told to take one subject that wasn't in curriculum I took history. I have two friends only. My hobby is eating.'_

Laura laughed softly and folded the paper back, putting it in her desk drawer. Grace watched in admiration and wonder at the professor who was the first one who didn't force the girl to speak about herself. It was nice for change. It made something flutter in her heart.

Feeling eyes on her, Laura looked up and met with darkest forest green eyes she had ever seen. Cracking a leer she leant against the mahogany desk, hip gently touching the wood.

'So, both of you.' she confirmed as soon as Sarah packed her messy bag. 'Do you know why you both are here?' the two students shared a look with raised eyebrows as if asking _'did you know about this?_' Giving a blank look to each other, they came back empty handed. The professor smirked with a raised eyebrow dubiously. Grace tried not vacillate at the playful gleam.

'Your previous teacher, Mrs. Parker? I suppose. Before she left, she gave a list of student that I have to give special attention, which included your names. It says you're trouble makers.' Grace's face said it all, half eyes closed and lips pulled together. Of course Parker would do pull something like this before going. Sarah face palmed and audibly sighed, letting the teacher know that they weren't on the same page on the argument. Laura eyed them both, her lips twitching to snicker.

'So, I've decided that I'll tutor you both on alternate days and don't worry we will work out the details tomorrow. Does this time work for you?'

They nodded, the casual conversation eased Sarah's nerves. She loved history, anybody could tell the way her sapphire eyes brightened.

'We will start tomorrow, and then it will be alternate days. Any questions?' Grace shook her head. The teacher had been crystal clear with her instructions, there was no doubts. Laura slid in her chair and quickly added the detail on her computer.

'No, Ms. Larove. But can I ask you a question?' Sara hesitantly asked and Ms. Larove nodded, quickly saving the names. Sarah's blossoming curiosity got the best of her.

'What's your age?' Grace choked on air and coughed, glancing at Ms. Larove. The teacher blinked, recognizing the harmless teenage curiosity.

'Well, I am 27' she replied curtly. Laura felt eyes on her, she didn't have to look up to know whose eyes they were.

Sarah innocently blinked. fishing for information on the first day seemed a bit extreme to Grace.

Ms. Larove was smiling at the blonde teenager, furrowing her eyebrows. Ms. Larove wrinkled her nose in cute way,

The bell near the clock rang loudly, indicating the start of detention. Ms. Larove looked almost relieved. She definitely was nervous on the first day of university. Though she didn't have to worry, she was great in all her classes. Except few teenage crushes and rude comments, the classes went just fine for her.

Grace asked no questions, a ghost smile playing on her lips, she had no idea what to say to the new teacher.

'It was nice meeting you both. I will see you tomorrow.' the teacher dismissed them. Without waiting for Grace, Sarah quickly said a 'See you' and literally scuttled to get her bag. She ran out of the room as if the devil himself was on her heels. After all she had a job, she didn't want to be late for it.

_For the love of Asgard, what does she carry in her bag?_ Grace stared at Sarah.

'And Faith, thanks for the compliment.' The teacher teased with a coy grin as Grace gave her a confused look. Remembering the 'drool' comment, her eyes flickered.

The vampire lowered her eyes and cleared throat, trying to overlook the blazing gaze, 'It was nice meeting you Ms. Larove. I'll see you tomorrow.'

The predator waved which earned the same gesture, tossing Nike bag on her shoulders. She casually ran her fingers through her hair, exiting the classroom but stopped at the doorway but didn't turn around.

'You deserve that complement.' Laura's eyes widened with her dimples on display.

Grace quickly sprinted down the hall to library to return the books she took on _City Planning _and _Architecture._ The librarian stamped the card and Grace took her sweet time running her fingers through the spine of books. She picked a couple books and held them in her arms, checking it out. The librarian eyed her _Cyber Security, Business Operations _and_ Criminology _books.

She quickly walked out of the building, huge grey clouds had surrounded the area, blocking off the sunlight. Anyway there wasn't much to begin with when it came to sunlight.

The air seemed to pick up slight speed, she could barely see the ball of fire. The grey billows were scattered all over the place, it went over the mountain. Admiring the nature's beauty, green eyes automatically fell on another natural beauty.

_Sheesh, stop being a creep. _She hit her head.

Faith quickly zipped up her black leather jacket, putting on a helmet and slipped her gloves on. Shoving the thick books in her backpack, she subtly looked at the woman.

Larove was heading in Faith's direction, her hips swaying femininely, hypnotising the vampire.

Laura's buttoned black overcoat hugged her body, saving her from cold air. Laura gazed at the sky, warm puffs of breath disappeared in the cold air at every step. Her hair playing with the cold air around it beautifully. The teacher's hands looked full with her hand bag on her left and a paper bag in her right filled with papers. She was starting to like _Springborough_, the calmness of the place was releasing all her toxins. With red cheeks she exhaled cold air. Just like the first meeting one of them seemed to have an effect on other without realising it, Grace welcomed the beautiful sight with open arms. Larove sounded somewhat familiar to her but she dismissed the thought.

An unfamiliar feeling rose in her chest, gulping it down, she quickly threw her leg over the bike. Her gaze fell on the package Laura carried and she shook her head with a smile. Thinking how much a person could maintain a smile on first day. Being the utter gentlewomen she is, she jogged to the teacher. Her mannerisms were swooned over by the ladies in the academy but they were too embarrassed to ask her out. Knowing fully well the gorgeous blonde never disrespected someone without a cause. Grace wasn't famous by any means at all, people just knew not to get in her way. Her ice cold exterior was enough to make people run.

Grace stood tall and gestured the teacher to give her the bag which had eventually stopped the blood in the brunette's hands, but the human wasn't going to tell her that. Vampire gently took the bag from her hand, being careful not to touch her. Grace hated invading personal space, taking a step away from the teacher she matched the pace with the teacher. Larove couldn't stop the smile that threatened to break her face into two.

Laura was grateful and was obviously impressed by the deed. Laura thrusted her hand in the bag, without looking she retrieved the car keys attached with the remote. She clicked the button causing the lavish car to beep. Grace's eyes caught the car and she took a step closer to the backseat. Gracefully standing in front of her car while Grace carefully placed the bag in the backseat. She took a second to breathe the fruity smell of the car. Feeling borderline creepy, she quickly pulled back.

Laura gazed at the bike, recognizing the bag onto it. 'Is this your bike?'

'Yes, mam.'

'Nice bike' she complemented as she tossed her purse in her passenger seat.

'Thank you' Grace patted the car affectionately, the small tap to her Audi didn't go unnoticed by the owner. 'This is a great car.'

She acknowledged and glanced at the grey clouds. 'You ride bike in this weather?'

'Sometimes.' Laura wasn't surprised with the short reply. She heard about the General Ice, as teachers called her. They weren't scared, they just appreciated the girl. She barely talked to people, this was the reputation she had gotten. General Ice was the coffee shop girl. It was hard to believe for the teacher.

'Nice' she waited for Grace's head to pop out of the car, while the brunette made sure the papers didn't fell. Laura admired the bike for a second and realised Grace must be rich to afford such a bike. Laura had no interest in bikes but she recognised such luxuries. 'What do your parents do?'

'They both are businessmen.'

'Oh' the human wanted to interrogate some more but she let it be. 'I should get going, it would rain. Do you need a ride?'

'No, thank you.' Grace Faith opened the door for her.

The teacher gave a dazzling smile and teased. 'Chivalry is not yet dead.'

'Nope, it is very much alive. Especially for a lady like you.' blood rushed to Laura's cheeks and Grace thought it was due to the atmosphere and not the complement.

'That's the second complement from you today' Laura seemed unfazed.

Parting ways, the two women departed for their house.

Laura was differentiating between the General Ice and coffee shop girl attaining a result that Grace Faith was not an ordinary girl.


	5. 5 BEARS

'Look at that.' Laura lowly whistled to herself, devouring the black sedan car in front of her. 'So beautiful.'

Grace smirked and opened the backseat so the teacher could put the papers and her bag. 'It's my pride and joy.'

'Aston Martin, DB13 is it?' the teacher commented, trailing her fingers along the fanciful dashboard, Grace blinked in surprise. The golden heiress didn't seem like the type to be interested in cars.

Grace couldn't help but beam at her, bragging. 'It's, Aston Martin DB11.'

The vampire patted the steering wheel affectionately and watched as the sedan purred to life. _Grace pats inanimate object to show her gratitude_, Laura noted.

It was one of the most beautiful cars she'd ever seen. With black interiors and metal gear knob beside her left hand. Her eyes skimmed through the signature sill plaques. The infotainment system looked simply beautiful, the middle console filled with attractive menus and user friendly controls. From what she remembered about the car, it also had auto parking and blind spot monitoring. In simple word, the car was stunningly gorgeous.

Grace stared at Laura, 'seatbelt.'

Laura scoffed while putting on her seatbelt, '_so you're that kind of driver.'_

'Excuse you, safety first. Aren't you a teacher?'

Laura was about to say something but the powerful roar of the car snapped her jaw shut, she watched in awe as the car practically flew out of the parking lot. Once it was on the main road, Laura looked beside at the driver and smiled at the way the vampire's eyes and attention were completely on the road.

'Where do you live?'

'12 Winhunt, Blinwood Street, thank you.' Grace narrowed her eyes. _that sounds familiar._

After twenty five minutes of driving Laura motioned for them to park on the edge of the road, Grace leaned forward to look behind the teacher and pursed her lips. The asphalt lead divided the light green trees.

'Where's the house?' she asked dumbly. Was this some kind of joke?

'It's right behind the trees. I'll walk the way.' Grace rose her eyebrows at the obvious trust issues.

'I hope bears don't attack you, then.' She acted uninterested. 'From what I remember is that theres only one house in walking distance. What made you buy a house right beside their hunting ground anyway?'

'B-Bears?' Laura sputtered with her mouth open and immediately dove in the safety of the car. 'Hunting grounds?'

_I mean, that is my hunting ground._ Grace mocked in her head.

Smirking softly Grace pulled off the main road and peeled on the asphalt, the house came into direct view and the vampire clenched her jaw. She remembered cursing the owner last night and look at the irony. The house is owned by the only and only Laura Larove. God must be having some fun upstairs, she thought.

Driving to the familiar house, she killed the engine right in front of the small but sturdy looking gate. Brown picket fences greeted her again.

'You should've invested in metal wires around the house.' Grace pointed out. 'That wood isn't gonna hold an animal out.'

Laura gulped and opened the heavy iron gates, letting the car inside the big ground of green grass. 'Seriously there are animals?'

The vampire nodded. 'All kinds of night creatures.' _Including me._

'Thanks a lot. Would you like to come in and have a coffee?' her voice dripped confidence as she tilted her head cutely, cocking it to side.

'Are you sure?'

'Definitely. After all you did not trouble me in the class. And I also want to apologize.' she teased and Grace chuckled. 'Would you?'

'I don't see why not.' The asphalt was new and dirt free, Grace came to a conclusion that this was her improvisation to the newly owned estate.

In sunlight she appreciate the brown mansion with a chimney and a couple of things hanging here and there. The house had a big window on the first floor, it could accommodate four people easily, a high fence circling the house away from the woods, electric wire on top for security. There was space in front but no plants were sown yet, grass growing here and there. Smell of fresh paint and oil blocked Grace's nose, she was certain the human didn't notice.

That's when she noticed a big truck hiding the vicinity, which was parked near the backdoor. After closer inspection she realised it was movers and packers truck.

'Do you need help in moving your things inside?' the human jerked her head behind her and blinked in surprise, hands mid-air to open the front door.

'Its fine, Grace. It rained yesterday so they left the stuff here. They'll be back today afternoon for the remaining things.'

'I honestly don't mind. You're new. I could help. I have a feeling they left some important stuff unpacked, _as they always do._' She smirked in the last part, knowing fully well she won.

Not giving the vampire satisfaction of winning, she waved her off with a smile on her face. She opened up the trunk and Grace lifted a 'books' labelled box and couldn't help but bite her lips to stop herself from chuckling from finding out that the teacher is a nerd. Without as much as a huff the blonde carried the box gently leaving a surprised teacher behind who quickly picked up a box labelled 'heels' and followed Grace.

'I was wrong about you.' Grace looked behind her, already heading for another box. The teacher bit her lip softly, sincerity dripping from her words. 'I'm sorry for that day.'

'It's fine. I would've done something worse if I found the note.' There was no reason for the brunette to feel guilty. Grace shot back a smile to the teacher.

Picking a heavy box named 'crockery' Grace carefully stepped out of the teacher's way and continued her trip to kitchen. A speck of dust sat idly on her jacket which she quickly patted away.

'What were you doing there anyway?' the shock on Laura's face went unnoticed as Grace took the box from her hands and deposited near crockeries.

'My friend had a meeting.' Laura coolly lied and Grace nodded. There was no reason for people to know who she really was. Although her head name was more than enough to turn heads but she didn't unwanted attention. After all who could expect the golden child to teach? 'What were you doing there?'

'I was waiting for my friend too.' Grace mimicked in an innocent voice and Laura grit her teeth, being caught lying making the other one smirk. It isn't that easy to fool Grace Faith. This frustrated the brunette since she was failing on getting something out of the girl who was quite close to her own age.

And yet both went along with the lie.

'You mind if I arrange your book shelf?' getting a nod in return, Grace instantly dropped on her knees and opened the brown box, impressed by finding Sherlock Holmes, lord of the rings, game of thrones books and Olympus and many more.

Grace not only arranged the bookshelf but also assembled the books in their correct order while Laura was quick to put on some coffee.

'How much sugar…?' her voice echoed in the seemingly empty house realising Grace was nowhere to be found. 'Grace?'

Grace casually strolled inside with yet another box which was marked 'stationary'. Laura paused a moment, suddenly aware that the blonde was consumed with hand at work. Laura took a deep breath as she watched the vampire carefully place things.

It took the teacher a moment to notice that the vampire was in sock clad feet, looking over her shoulder she saw boots carefully placed beside coats at the front door.

'All done!' Grace walked on the newly polished hardwood towards kitchen and gracefully sat on the bar stool. A déjà vu feeling crossed her as Laura poured two piping hot coffees in black mugs and gently placed one in front of the vampire.

'Thank you. I don't take sugar.' Grace couldn't help but laugh at the disgust on the teachers face at the mention of no saccharine. Crossing her arms on the bar, grace watched as the teacher took the stool on the other end, keeping more than three stools of difference between them. Grace took a sip of burning hot liquid while Laura was quick to chuck her heels and dumped them on the bottom stairs in almost queen like confidence.

Grace gave the kitchen a once over concluding it wasn't only recently furnished but quite unused.

'How many years you've been teaching? If you don't mind me asking.' Laura dropped two sugars in her coffee and stirred, making contact with striking forest green eyes.

'This is my third year of teaching' Laura licked her lips with a smile tugging on the corner. 'How long have been staying here?'

'A couple years' Grace vaguely replied, 'are you enjoying it so far here?'

'Enjoying a quiet place, definitely.' she held the cup in between her lips.

'I can understand.' Resting her cheek on her fist, Grace looked at her, 'do you know the shopping mall and all that stuff?'

She grinned sheepishly, 'I didn't have much time to explore.'

_I can tell, look at the kitchen, a typical bachelors house._ Grace thought to herself.

'I already asked Mathew to show me around'

'With Mr. Skew? Nice.'

'How do you know his name is Mathew?'

The vampire shrugged, 'I just know.'

'Thanks for the coffee' as soon she got up, she plucked Laura's empty mug with hers' and stood up, heading for the basin.

'Hey!' the teacher playfully protested causing Grace to smirk, 'you're my guest'

'You asked me for a coffee, the least I could do is wash it, please' a little smile was all it took for Laura to melt.

'When did you come here? I didn't see you moving in' Grace curiously asked lifting her jacket up to forearm and rinsed the mugs with gentle hands, a sharp contrast to her cutting tongue.

'I moved a week ago. Where do you live?' Laura slumped back in her barstool and watched the brunette from top to bottom, trying her best to assess who she really was. Up close Laura could see the strong boned face, noting she was pale, almost ashen but looked flawlessly smooth. She wondered how much time the student spent in the sun.

'02 Jillow Street, Faith Mansion' _Faith._

Definitely a perfect guest, mannerisms at its finest. Laura couldn't help but let her thoughts wander off. _She could be a drug lord, she could be a boxer?_

Grace generously offered to repair the Audi, in fact, Harley's father owned a car shop hence Laura couldn't say no, she decided to call cab for a day.

Laura and Grace playfully bantered as Grace slid her shoes and gave a small wave accompanied with a smile that could break hearts. Laura watched the beast roar back to life as it left a trail of dust from her front door.

Laura smiled and retreated in her house, Grace's perfume lingering inside the kitchen.

Unable to hold myself herself any longer, the tired teacher took her own two fatigued legs and fell on the couch. A cookbook soon went into her to-buy list.

_She could be a secret agent, oh, or maybe a hitman. Assassin? _


	6. 6 LIFE OF A BACHELOR

** CHAPTER 5: LIFE OF A BACHELOR **

_'Honey, you're going to spoil Nissa with these chocolates.' The brunette Megan Faith scolded James Faith. The seven year old Grace giggled when her dad hid her behind his back and shushed her, indicating that he'll handle the matter. The little Faith family was in living room, laughing with mom trying to safeguard the kitchen territory from chocolate pirates, as Grace liked to call it._

_'Hey! If I don't spoil her then who would? Go on little one, finish them off.' The blond father's grey eyes danced with mischief. Megan Faith tried not to be affected by her husband's hypnotizing eyes but eventually gave in and smiled when Grace offered her chocolates._

_'Don't be mad, mom. I love you!' Grace gestured for her mom to pick her up making the mother lovingly smile down at her. Megan's beautiful brown eyes twinkled for her daughter, Grace was the absolute copy of her father, which often made the brown eyes cave in. Megan Faith was ready to fight the world for Grace. _

_Megan took the little bundle in arms and tossed her in the air, catching quickly. The couple chuckle at the little one's rosy pink cheeks and pinched them, squealing how cute Grace is. The girl whined to stop and swatted their hands away. Puppy eyes looking up from the crook of her mother's warmth she questioned._

_'Are you mad at me?' _

_'No, kiddo. I am not mad. I don't want you to hurt yourself, I can't see you in pain.' Megan's strong boned face twitched in concern. Grace hung her head down in shame, she hated seeing pain in her mom's face, and her love for Megan could not be measured. Megan let out a small smile at her daughter's quivering lips. _

_'Don't be ashamed, honey. Have as many as you want. There are more packets in the cabinets, go ahead and have them all.' Grace looked at her and shook head. The last thing she wanted was to hurt her mom. James Faith's puppy eye technique was working on his beloved wife. James Faith taught Grace when she was merely two years old and nearly got his skull fractured when Megan threw a pan at her husband for teaching puppy eyes to a little kid._

_'No? Why honey, you don't like those. James, bring Nissa's favourite chocolate.' James nodded but the child held him back as she hugged his built body._

_Dad smiled and pulled the ladies for bear hug and murmured. 'My girls.'_

_'I don't want chocolate, I don't want to hurt you.' Grace's sweet smile melted the couple as they looked at her in awe. Behind her back, both husband and wife's fingers intertwined together lovingly._

_'I love you, mom and dad'_

_'We love you too, Nissa' _

_'Now go and have all those chocolates before I eat them.' Megan giddily scolded a giggling Grace and the whole family charged in the kitchen._

Grace abruptly woke up covered in cold sweats, struggling to breathe properly. Her body sodden in perspiration, clutching bedsheets for dear life. She was so used to wake up saturated in her sweat that it didn't bother her anymore, in fact it became a daily routine.

Grace wasn't looking for her happy ending, she was merely surviving. The loneliness after losing her loved ones still haunted her dreams. Somehow her jet black heart still managed to beat after all the pain she went through. She hated her close-to-immortality body. Grace glared at her hands and cursed herself for being weak and helpless. After a quick shower at three in the morning she ended up putting on shoes.

After drinking blood substituent and couple pills, her muscles unclenched from the stress she had been putting herself into. Regular meetings and the baggage from university was backbreaking.

A sigh left her pink lips knowing she won't be able to sleep anytime soon. Her feet stomped on the dead leaves as she charged into the forest. Her purple sports shoes came to halt for a second when she heard a sound, immediately changing her direction Grace scurried off behind the noise. Her gaze continuously tried finding the source, legs abruptly stopping when Grace saw the origin of the noise. She continued her journey after she released the small deer who was trapped in a trap. A toothy grin spread on her face, feeling content after playing with the baby deer for a while.

Grace rose to her full height and dashed in the other part of woods for run, the darkness didn't bother her at all, being a vampire came with perks which included heightened vision and sensitive hearing.

It wasn't until she ran into a picket fence that her snarl became prominent, she gripped the brown wood tightly and growled. _Somebody built a house right beside her hunting ground. Her sacred place. How dare they?_

The vampire's eyes ran on the property, the big brown wood house was recently built, asphalt driveway connecting the main road. A small garage connected to the house. Why would somebody live literally in middle of nowhere? _Idiots._

Her nose scrunched in distaste at the new fences, which strongly smelled of new paint and she bet the awful stench she smelt was of furniture. The big gate was the only thing that could be considered to be safe, it looked sturdy enough but the wooden fence, Grace shook her head. _I could probably run theses fences over with my car._

Grace would've know to whom the house belonged if she had hunted in the period of three months but she didn't. Shaking her head, she darted back in the forest.

Faith mansion. The name said it all, it was huge considering the amount of people living in it. Harley had sleepovers most of the time in Faith's, the mansion consisted of eight rooms including the master bedroom, which Grace acquired. A locked bedroom on the first level, which hadn't been opened in months, nobody except Grace was allowed to step in it, Grace changed sheets and other things on her own. It was her personal heaven. The basement was divided in two parts, one part converted into gym. Most of time, Grace was alone in the big house.

Guest room was on the opposite side of master bedroom. A music room on the ground level which was a creation of James Faith. He soon realised that babies react to music when they're in their mother's womb, hence this room was born. James tried learning the piano the best he could, with the help of his wife they both created a room with a big black piano placed in the middle, vinyl records and players in the room. Grace made her own upgrade as technology modernized which included huge television screen, a big player which nearly blasted the mansion once.

James used to sing different songs, he wasn't the best singer but he tried. Megan had taken some classes and had started singing songs to the unborn child. The room was later filled with posters of Grace's all-time favourite singers which included Demi Lovato, and Ed Sheeran. A shelf filled with Maroon 5, Eminem, Fitz and tantrums and many more. A leather couch and bean bag was installed according to Grace's comfortability.

It was seven-thirty in the morning when Grace stopped in front of her garage trying to decide which car to take. A crooked grin cracked on her face as she pushed button on her Aston Martin DB10, peeling it out of her garage and sped through the tar road heading for school. Immediately being greeted Harley in her parking spot.

'Good morning, General' Harley teased, placing her hands on the bonnet of the car which was rewarded with a stoic and dry greeting. Together, they entered the building.

The university had strict rules just like high schools but a little freedom. Discipline was the main key and that's exactly what Grace followed. The students were usual rule-breakers, heartbreakers, flaunters and nerds. Nerds were superior in the student body hierarchy. Occasional hustles and fights was common but if caught then it would end up in chaos. Bullying was not tolerated here, any form of abuse would directly go in student file. It was a rule introduced by Caitlyn Williams herself, no wonder students feared the principal.

Grace had befriended almost all the professors except a few ones and a couple who despised her. The receptionist had become a great friend to her, Ms. Hudson was in her fifties with chocolate brown skin and a loving smile, and Caitlyn had two receptionist so Hudson didn't take much stress.

Meanwhile on the side of university, Laura Larove was all set for the day. She had second-years and third-years every single day. Five batches per day with a strength of nearly twenty to thirty students. She continued making notes on her laptop with a cup of coffee on her desk.

After moving to 12 Winhunt, Blinwood Street, she thought that her life is going to be great. Laura was exceedingly pampered with money and parental love, but she never took advantage of it even though at times she slipped.

She was still searching for love, blind dates never seemed to go in her favour. She ended up cutting all ties with those people at the end of the night. Even though Carla promised her to find a perfect match but Laura was in no hurry.

During one of her free periods, the teacher took the liberty to scan through her supposed troublemaker's files. Laura was busy checking previous grades of her students which included Grace Faith. Being a teacher had its perks, searching for Sarah Fischer and Grace Faith, Laura quickly came to a conclusion that they were harshly graded by the previous teacher.

Laura ended up spending her free period going through their file. Sarah Fischer soon came into the list of 'Future AP Students' as Laura realised she was smart and hardworking. A twenty-one year old adult with a future and goals. She wasn't going to cut someone's wings. Laura was allowed to shift students after William's confirmation, a privilege she had due to her excellent history.

Grace Faith was much more complicated than Laura thought, a twenty-five year old girl. She nearly dropped her coffee when it flashed 'Restricted'. It was probably the oddest file she's ever seen. Doubts swarmed in her head about the reasons about her age but she shook them off. She had no idea Grace was older than other students.

_I'm in no position to questions somebody's choices._

_That's why I saw her before a meeting,_ _she works for somebody_. Laura thought. _That's impressive, Faith's a nerd._

Laura emailed the principal about the odd file, thinking it was a technical glitch. Laura received a phone call from Williams. Blinking rapidly she quickly picked it up.

'Ms. Larove. It's really good that you're trying to know your students better.' Williams' voice sounded much softer than her normal curt commander voice. The indistinct shuffling of Maria and Hudson could be heard. 'I assure you, Grace Faith will not cause you any problems, and she's a good student'

'so there's no way I could go through her file and see which method is easy for her to grasp' that was part true, Laura didn't dare voice her budding curiosity.

'I'm sorry, I have strict orders.' Williams empathised which made Laura almost question the authority but she slumped back in her chair. 'But I could talk to her if you would like'

Laura bit her lip 'no that's fine. Thank you so much'

Grace Faith was starting to get more mysterious with passing days, discarding the paper cup, she quickly made small notes and shut off her laptop.

_What is she? A drug lord?_

Continuing to grade assignments, she ordered a takeout because she was hungry and nearly cried, terribly missing her mother. Living alone came with such a big price, Laura realised.

Lunch was definitely imprinted in Laura's mind when her eyes found the black leather jacketed Grace Faith, realising the way she threw a fry in her mouth and shot down a guy who tried to ask her on a date with such coldness, it nearly froze the half devoured pizza sitting on her plate.

Laura felt bad for him sure he would be the laughing stock for the continuing week. She shook her head and took her lunch and seated in appointed area. No wonder they called her General Ice, she was cold, ruthless and _dangerous. _She still hadn't found out why Grace is called General, it was something she would learn with time.

'So, today's topic is _the different mind-set_ and _modernization of technology'_ Laura chirped, flipping through the pages, her blue half sleeve shirt gave a perfect view of her forearms, as they were flexing when she explained something on board. Her clavicle was visible and the small dip in between the bone looked professional.

Josh grumbled and hid behind his classmate, trying his best to sleep but the loud thud on his desk made him shoot off the chair. Laura smirked victoriously when the Josh rubbed the sleep off his eyes and started paying attention. she knew those dark circles all too well. She knew he must be busy playing video games.

She almost whispered, 'try not to pull an all-nighter on games. Been there done that.'

Her authority didn't let her share personal choices with these blossoming professionals, so she held her tongue.

Laura didn't even need the book most of the time, she knew it by heart, and nerds were thoroughly impressed. The twenty-seven year old gave a booklet of perfectly arranged notes, names at the far right side corner on the photocopied paper, given to all the students which had an extra sheet of assignment if the teacher felt it was the right push.

The period was soon over. Everybody started swarming out of the class, including Harley. Pierce was the first one to race out.

'So Faith, today Fischer is absent because of family issues so we would learn about German history' Laura was well versed with the barista's schedule and made sure Fischer was relieved from tutorial on Thursdays.

'Sure Ms. Larove and please call me Grace.'

After nearly half an hour of German history, Laura wanted enough evidence of Grace's intellect to present it to the principal and eventually discharging both students from extra class.

Ten minutes spent in silence with both women scribbling on paper, Grace was first on to stop and blink harshly, bloodshot eyes tiredly looking into icy blue ones.

'Finished?' Laura didn't look surprised. Before Grace can stand up and dump the picture on her desk. Laura rose from her lavish black chair and shimmied her way to the cheap brown desk, slumping next to Grace's desk. Her posture reminded Grace of a tigress. Poised, astute, and sophisticated.

'So tell me, how come you're a good student but Mrs. Parker marked you troublemaker.' Laura inquired, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as she crossed her arms loosely. Grace didn't even flinch at the interrogation. Blue eyes studying the other one deductively. Since she didn't get anything from the file, maybe she could get something from the blonde herself.

'Because I'm a troublemaker.' Hardened green eyes gave Laura a smouldering look. Her jaw clenched, making it even more defined than it really was. Laura's right eyebrow raised but she nodded with a smile tugging on her lips. She loved challenge.

'I hope that you don't trouble my class' Grace received a pointed look.

'Me?' she faked a gasp, trying to coolly play it off, her sarcasm made Laura laugh which earned a genuinely shocked look from the vampire. She wasn't used to chitchat with someone who appreciated her dark humour.

'So, you won't trouble the class?' Grace shook her head. She had blocked Laura's heartbeat long ago and hence she didn't notice the acceleration when Grace smiled at Laura.

'I read your file.'

'Oh' Grace cockily looked up, already knowing the restriction, the challenging gaze was met head on. Blue eyes recognised bravery and defiance.

'You're twenty-five.' She looked genuinely concerned, but a look Grace couldn't decipher was plastered on her face. She refused to give in those azure eyes of hers'. 'If you have any problems come to me okay?'

'Thanks for the offer.' Came the cool reply.

'Let's go, detention is almost finished' she expressed, looking at her watch.

'Detention? This was detention? But it was fun. Detention is not supposed to be fun' Grace mumbled and much to her surprise, Laura laughed.

'Thanks' the teacher playfully raised her chin in some sort of victory. 'Let's head out'

She put everything in a tan purse while Grace opened the doors in their way. Vivienne met Grace halfway as the duo parted to their respected duties. Twenty minutes later, Laura had clocked out and Grace walked down the hallway from the field which Vivienne had dragged her, not wanting to ruin the happy girl, Grace accompanied.

Sensing tension from teacher's parking lot, she jogged only to see the new teacher kicking her car in distress. Wincing for the car she quickly made her presence known.

The sight of Laura Larove with her blouse rolled up to her elbows, picking all the essentials of changing a tire from the trunk made Grace's mouth go dry. She coughed slightly to get rid of the ball that had suddenly clogged her throat, it grabbed the teachers attention who had tied her hair in ponytail.

'I can give you lift.' Laura leaned back on the taillight, her eyes narrowing on the forest green orbs looking for untrusty nature. A small smile placed on her lips at the sight of Grace Faith who had a reputation of being cold hearted General Ice had her hands in front pockets shifting nervously from feet to feet.

Laura smirked, feeling somewhat special. 'I can change a tire, Miss Faith. Don't need your help.'

'Please.' The vampire placed her palm on the tire to stop the teacher from lifting it from the trunk, she flashed her most charming smile.

'I don't know, Faith. You could be a stalker.' Laura pursed her lips from chuckling at the gobsmacked look on the students face. Serial killer, maybe?'

'Just because I study criminology and Government doesn't mean I'm a stalker or a serial killer.' Grace deadpanned and Laura let out a smooth honey like chuckle, immediately complying with the ride.


	7. 7 BRAZENLY BOLD

** CHAPTER 7: BRAZENLY BOLD **

FOR Laura, days seem to pass faster than she'd like to admit, part of the reason may also because of being buried waist deep in assignments, pop-quiz and whatnot. Lucky her, she had only had only one three hour lecture in AP World History and collaboration with her five history classes every day. Challenges were being thrown her way and she was being tested in every single way.

Mathew Skew showed her around the town and she continued noting it on her phone, remembering and putting it later on her GPS. She soon realised that she wasn't that far from the shopping mall. It seemed nice, people here seemed weird at times, and by the way she was new, what more could she could expect. They could find her weird too and Laura wouldn't notice.

Mid-terms were approaching and within next couple weeks, it was going to be rough for students. Diligently, she had created an email where students could ask her questions without any pressure. She had received a lot of emails, it was stressing her out to type so much, copy-paste data, but she thought this was better than being hounded by students' altogether and then suddenly a certain email caught her eye. It was from the dean.

Ms. Williams: _Grace Faith, B3 batch, will be absent from 05/06 to 15/06. Harley Jackson, B3 will not be present on 07/06 and 08/06. Tom David, D7 met with an accident, please excuse him for two following weeks, one week off in case he can't commute. Please send his notes to my office, I'll mail them to him._

_Thank you._

Worrying for Tom, she quickly emailed him asking about his health and hoped to see him soon in the class, she also took the liberty to send some flowers to his hospital room. Grace Faith again, who is she, really?

Maybe it was because she was still the coffee shop girl to Laura or maybe because she'd seen her soft side. To say that the teacher was slightly intrigued by Grace's personality could be one of the most outright lies every told, but yes, Grace had something in her which was really charming to Laura.

Still in the midst of huge assignments to correct her mind immediately zeroed on her missing phone, which was somewhere lost in between the huge piles of papers. Quickly cursing to herself, she searched and cheered when she found the above mentioned electronic device.

The cheering had diminished when the papers had mixed up. Groaning loudly, she arranged them and then took her tired body towards her laptop, slumping down on the chair.

A privilege was given to Laura after she made a solid point about how the previous teacher was biased and Laura could help the students by giving appropriate worksheets and promote a few to advanced classes. Williams' wasn't the one to refuse such a strong argument. _Being_ a _teacher_ _was_ _no_ _piece_ _of_ _cake_. So, yes, she took her list and started typing names in the email.

_Greetings._

_Alex Watson, Grace Faith, Sara Fischer, Samantha Blue and Olivia Pulse. You students have been elevated in AP World History 108 with Mr. Power due to your exceptional performance in the exams, you are all bright students. Your marks have been submitted to the principal, should you have a problem please contact me. Students who have detention/extra lectures with me will be reporting as per given schedule._

_Ms. Larove._

And with that she fell facefirst on her bed.

The next morning hadn't been so kind to her she drove to school in hurry, almost missing the turn for the college, her brain hadn't been caffeinated and stomach growled louder than necessary. The car swivelled once off the road, with expertise the owner immediately managed to park the car in her spot. She was quick to head to the food truck and get salad and large black coffee, with loads of saccharine in it, she hoped this would push back the headache that was starting to form behind her head.

She was still sitting in seemingly empty cafeteria but felt eyes on her, immediately looking up, hers met with sparkling Green which seemed to drink her beauty. Laura's heart skipped a beat but she smiled softly, after all she wasn't going to see much of the _mystery girl_. Yes, the teacher was gonna miss the company of blonde in the class when her snarky mouth was top shop, which sometimes made Laura want to praise the sarcastic blonde but she held her tongue.

Grace's eyes watched the brunette carefully as if in case she blinked, the stunning brunette would vanish into thin air. She watched the brunette blow off steam from her cup and look up with those thick eyelashes and azure eyes.

A recent mail from a ms. Larove, who shifted the student to AP World History. Much to Harley's distaste, it was followed the same day.

Grace's hand traced an invisible eyebrow on the table somewhat lost in the thought. Already looking for a new subject to sketch.

As soon as the bell rung, Grace was first one to jump and head for her one of her favourite lectures. Arts. And then a small visit to the Dean mrs. Williams

The day was passing but the migraine just seemed to take purchase in Laura's head. Lucky for her she slept in teacher's room in her free hour with her head on her forearms. Ms. Carter woke the sleep deprived brunette.

'Here' she softly pushed a large coffee towards the history professor. 'I know how stressful it can be the first year.'

Laura was quick to say her thanks and popped a pill in her mouth gulping it down with steaming coffee. Once her brain was beginning to work like a normal one, she watched as the aforementioned teacher pinning a new drawing to soft board.

'What is it?' Laura softly asked, walking towards the canvas of beautiful pictures of paintings.

'These are my favourite works ever done by the students. I don't keep the canvas but I take pictures to remember It.' she spoke softly not wanting to induce the headache. For which the brunette was grateful.

A very specific picture had caught her eye and she slightly gasped. _Made by Grace Faith. _It was written in beautiful handwriting. It wasn't a painting, of what very little knowledge she had about arts she knew this was a sketch. A very detailed sketch of a woman, the eyes seemed like they were alive and staring right at her, the lady in the picture was undeniably beautiful, and she intuitively touched the edge. The art teacher beamed at her.

'This is done by Faith, a year ago. She specifically told me that no paint should be given to her and she still doesn't, so she sketched. The topic was role model.'

Laura held her tongue somehow about the question brewing in her head. Instead she commented, 'it's beautiful.' _Who was it? Mother? Sister? Dare she say, girlfriend? Hopefully ex-girlfriend. _

Laura shook it off quickly and quite guiltily, after hearing a couple more stories about the stunning canvass, both teachers parted their ways for the day.

Mr. Powers, room 506. Last period. Grace wanted to be well versed with the new classroom. She unconsciously thumbed her dog tag in slight nervousness. Hiding it in her shirt, she weaved her way and memorized the new pathway. Grace paid no attention in the newly appointed class but she was quick to head out once the bell rung.

Unfortunately or fortunately for Laura, it was detention.

Ms. Larove groaned softly but took her coffee in the classroom and immediately sat on her chair, taking off the heels since she wasn't gonna walk. Fischer was the first one to barge in which scared the brunette and the student constantly apologized for almost dropping her coffee.

Grace didn't have to run, she made a gracious turn and glided inside the class, taking seat on the far left of the classroom. Today they were going to read about the topic _development and spread of Christianity_. The teacher quickly passed on the booklet and drank her coffee, ignoring the curious gaze of her seemingly favourite platinum blonde she continued explaining. Although the vein in Laura's forehead looked like it was alive and about to burst. Grace tried not to stare too much as her fingers scribbled on the paper, in a seeming hurry to finish it off. Small droplets of rain had started pitter-pattering on the glass window as Grace held the pencil tighter. The detention consisted of small talk, random doubts and lots of reading. Laura's head was screaming at her to run home and hibernate for probably a year but she held on the superego part of her told her to finish her work and then sleep off the entire evening. Grace looked at her watch, she needed to buy some gear for Harley in the upcoming Goodwill football match which was happening in next couple days.

The shrill ringing of the bell had Laura grind her teeth together but she bid farewell after the two submitted the one page multiple choice questionnaire. Bidding a small but hearty bye, the blonde dashed out of the classroom, a dark blush rose on the teachers face at heart-warming smile. She wished the vampire smiled more often. _She has a gorgeous smile_.

Grace was waiting for the rain to blow over so she could take her motorcycle and go home but the rain was gonna not only get her drenched but there was a solid fifty percent chance of the two-wheeler skidding on asphalt, after all the rain droplets had covered the road and safety wasn't a choice, it was necessity for her. Sighing, she sat on the stairs.

In next 20 minutes, Grace's eyes were drawn to the history professor who held an umbrella overhead, grace took a whole minute to appreciate the brunette. Beautifully arched eyebrows with striking electric blue eyes hiding behind a curtain of thick black lashes, covered in mascara. A small nose with cupid bowed lips which were painted in blood red matte lipstick. Her thoughts broke when the tip of her tongue came out swiping over the red lips, while trying to balance her bag and books in her hand.

_So painfully gorgeous._ The blonde thought to herself and then silently huffed. _Why did she have to be an authority in the college?_

The brunette, unknown to the secret admiration continued walking and put all her stuff in the backseat and got in the car, slamming the door shut, her migraine had to take a backseat when she drove so she took deep breaths and started the Audi. The car sputtered to life but didn't move. Cursing softly she checked for anything that might have been down but came up empty handed.

Grace had suddenly forgotten about getting drenched and started walking towards the car. Laura had noticed the balance of the car and shut her eyes. _No, no, this cannot be happening. Another puncture! _ Although it was her fault for driving off the road she quickly leaned and saw her front tire shredded by nails and probably a couple stones.

She let out a scream while hitting the steering wheel continuously in anger but stopped and let her head fall softly on the cold leather steering wheel. _This was the worst, a second tire puncture and now I have to get out in the rain and fix it. Damn it._

Larove quickly rolled up her sleeves to change the tire but was interrupted by two sharp knocks on her window causing her to almost topple over and clutch her poor heart.

Grace shyly waved and Laura turned red in embarrassment. _She probably saw me having a temper tantrum._

Blushing profusely, Laura rolled her window down, curiosity getting the best of her. Maybe she needs a lift in the cold rain and honestly, she would be thrilled.

'You have a flat tire.' Grace deadpanned, starting a conversation. Laura looked absolutely _done_, her face expression said so, but Grace continued. 'I can change the tire if u want.'

_No way, this had to be some cruel joke of fate on her. After all, what were the chances of the same girl helping her out? That too twice._

Laura heart did a small dance at the adorable way the blonde was standing in the rain, shifting from feet to feet, looking like a child. But Laura refused to give in those forest eyes this time, maybe showing some authority might keep her from liking the blonde.

Laura straightened her back in queen like manner, 'I'm not a damsel in distress, Ms. Faith. I can change the tire by myself. Thank you.'

Mentally patting herself on the back, she took the umbrella and opened the door causing Grace to step back.

The vampire spoke softly, frowning, 'I don't think you're a damsel in distress. But it'll be my genuine pleasure to help u out after that killer headache you have.'

And just like that Laura's heart beat fastened at the revelation of blonde paying her close attention and turned to mush, she didn't even bother turning, her cheeks turning apple red from blushing. She whispered a soft thank you and stood near the flat tire watching her _favourite_ student take whatever she needed from the car and at the end lifted the heavy tire rolling it on the cement. Laura tried her best to tear her eyes away from those arms that suddenly made her throat go dry. The teacher chalked it upon dehydration.

Grace was quick to change her tire, tightening the bolts and making sure it wasn't gonna come off easy, her toned bicep pressed tightly against the jacket made Laura tighten her grip on the umbrella as she held it on top of their head to keep them both safe from the impending rain. Which was slightly uncomfortable as Laura was extremely close to the blonde, her skirt almost touching the back of the vampire's jacket.

'I'm sorry.' Laura softly whispered, 'thank you for your help.'

'You're welcome.' Tapping the tire one last time, she put back the shredded tire. 'I never pegged you for a rash driver.'

Instead of giving any kind of explanation, she muttered a quiet, 'sometimes it happens.'

Wiping the grease on the towel Laura had silently offered, the teacher thanked the vampire one more time and this time she got a playful wink in return and her heart _might_ have fluttered.

Noticing the empty parking lot and a single bike in sight, Laura offered a small smile. 'How about I drop you off? It's raining and you brought a bike.'

Grace charmingly opened the door for the teacher and once the beautiful brunette was inside, she blankly replied, 'no thank you, I don't ride with brash drivers.'

The teacher could only gape and come up with a childish scoff at the dig as she watched the blonde saunter off.


	8. 8 THE CARTER DEAL

** 9\. THE CARTER DEAL. **

It was Tuesday and Grace was told to deal this time by her beloved sister, so she prepared herself. She was given specific instructions about walls, beams and elevators she realised this was probably for a HR department or maybe some tech company by the amount of cautions given to her.

So she juggled her studies and designs and by next Friday her design were up and ready to be flaunted. Liberty went over the calculations just for the vote of confidence. It was Saturday by the time the meeting dates came in and the little sister didn't bother asking about the partners, figured it was not something she needed to learn right now.

Extra stress was never good for her anyway.

The following week the green eyed vampire was up and ready for meeting on Saturday at 1700 hrs. It was second week of October when crisp air had surrounded _The Red Crystal _like a blanket_, _people drew their jackets closer to themselves to keep themselves warm. But the two vampires Grace Faith and Liberty Roscoe stepped out together of the white sedan accompanied by her secretary Clarisse greeting and briefing them about the meeting. The valet took the keys, bowed and drove off for the parking.

Our beloved vampire took control of the directions towards the conference hall.

'…Larove's will be seated in conference room number seventeen.' It was the sound of a familiar name that snapped Grace out of her anxious state.

'Larove?' Grace whispered mostly to herself but the older sister was quick to brief since the Grace was still unfamiliar with a lot of big players.

'Yep. Larove. High table players. Top of the food chain. Their business started flourishing after they remodelled the local hospital after it was burnt to crisp due to electric short circuit. They added floors, made it super durable. More elevators and so much. It got them a really good reputation. In next twenty-five years they climbed up the ladder.'

Liberty informed her sister, while the sister hummed as they both sat in the conference room and took their designs and plans out, preparing themselves like every other meeting. Larove's were on time.

'Good evening ladies.' Grace and liberty stood up smiling as Mr. Larove greeted them but the face of Laura Larove had snatched away the faux smile on Grace's face. She internally cursed when their eyes met and her black heart skipped a beat. Laura wasn't that surprised, she had previously googled _Faith industries_ and had tried her best to gather facts. There were successful inauguration photos with tycoons, but only a couple photos of the pair, their official site in which there was a picture of Grace and her sister Liberty in front of a building she didn't recognise.

'Our daughter will be joining us today.' Grace was still in awe when a handshake was offered to her by the successor who held a proud smirk. 'Laura Larove.'

'G-Grace Faith.' There was fire in the vampire's eyes. 'And this is my sister, liberty roscoe'

Once the pleasantries were shared, both the parties sat down. The meeting had started and much to Grace's consternation it was her chance of explaining the things on the projector. Her green eyes whenever met the electric blue, her voice would falter a second and Liberty would slyly smile knowing that it was entirely possible for someone to make her little sister speechless. _Grace has a crush._ She thought to herself.

Larove's were thoroughly impressed about the way it was being explained inn such details. The wheels in Laura's head were turning. _Maybe this is why she had architecture, designing and politics in her college._ Laura couldn't help but think.

Taking a sip of her water, Grace sat down and let Larove's discuss the plans in privacy. Damien and his wife had Laura seated in the middle. Even though Laura was listening and responding, her eyes were trained on Grace.

'Don't think I don't notice you both having eye-sex.' Lib casually whispered and Grace sat in her chair in almost silent choking while she had to loosen her tie in order to breath.

'_We're not having eye-sex.' _She hissed quietly and poked her sister who only rolled her eyes in response.

Grace stopped midway through reading the agreement when her heart suddenly started to beat faster. She_ knew _what this meant. She tried her best to casually ask the opposite party, 'is Sebastian Carter your supplier?'

Liberty stopped whatever was in her hand to peer at what her sister was glaring at. It was a mystery as to how the paper didn't burn or scram out in fear from Grace. The vampire cautiously kept reading and found minute loopholes.

'Mr. and Mrs. Larove.' She stated level-headedly. 'I think you should change your supplier. Sebastian Carter is-'

'I am what, _Faith.' _It was then she noticed Carter himself entering the room and coolly judging the vampire. 'Choose your words carefully.'

'Maybe if you chose your cement carefully I'd choose _my_ words wisely.' Grace bit back at him. Laura could only eye the scene as Grace tore him a new one with just words. There was no reason for Grace to interfere because it wasn't her building, just her designs but that didn't mean she wouldn't at least warn her crush about exactly what kind of person they were hiring.

'What are you even talking about?' Carter lied through his teeth. The chair on which Grace was seated rattled as she stood up fuming her palm coming clashing down on the glass to make her point clear.

'Do you really want me tell Larove's exactly what you do with the cement to ruin its quality and weaken the foundation of the building or how you cut back on your employees to make the extra profit. Or how you make people desperate for a job that they have to come work for a _scum like you._'

Grace took a deep breath as Liberty placed a hand on her shoulder to calm the sister down, she turned to the main players. 'Damien. This deal will be done on bad faith, _no pun intended._ Carter here-'

'What is your problem with me? Why do you have to scare my soon to be employers. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're _jealous _of me.'

'My problem is that because of you eight people died in the building, the building you supplied.' Grace smirked devilishly, making Laura clench her fist from stopping herself from doing something she'd later regret. _Kiss her, probably._ 'Jealous of you? Don't make me laugh, it wasn't me who made your wife gay and run away with her girlfriend.' _Damn, woman. _That was a _brutal_ jab. Laura winced slightly at the insult.

She stopped closer to Carter and watched as he shuddered, 'I wonder what you'd done to make her realize about her sexuality and slap your sorry ass to the curb. That never happened with me, I _assure_ you.' The '_I never leave my woman unsatisfied'_ went unsaid but the message was clear. It earned a small gasp from Laura whose cheeks burned with images and she looked down with crimson cheek hoping nobody would notice. Liberty crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at her untamed sister. Of course, leave it to Grace to tear a man's ego apart _and_ try and impress her crush simultaneously.

Carter could only wordlessly seethe and the Larove's stood impressed while calling their secretary for some fact checking.

-

It wasn't until lunchtime that Amelia Larove thanked Grace for saving them from a bad deal. Grace was quick to ask why they would even hire people like him when they have a team of their own.

'We've been on the high table for a long time, it's about time we give chances to people who work hard and clearly have talent like yourself. Thank you for saving us from a hefty lawsuit.'

It was a lie because before taking on a project, they'd have to talk with their architect and other important people, so no, there wouldn't have been a lawsuit but sure there would be a delay of couple weeks. It was Amelia's nobility that made Grace smile.

Liberty was still with her secretary going over another project while Grace continued to scarf down her double cheeseburger. With the elegance of a queen Laura sat down in front of Grace. Caught in between a bite Grace coughed and drink her cold drink and tried not to look at the Greek goddess sitting in front of her with poise. Laura didn't say anything.

'You look nice.' Grace awkwardly blurted out causing Laura to smile and lean on the table with arms loosely crossed. Laura then noticed that Grace wasn't that emotionless outside the college. The clenching of Grace's bicep broke her out of her head.

'Is that anyway to talk to your teacher, Ms. Faith?' Laura purred softly, enjoying the way the vampire smirked back at her.

'I saved you from a bad deal. You could just say thank you.' Grace clenched her jaw not liking to be reminded of Laura being her teacher. 'Just meeting out a friend, huh?'

'You said the same thing to me!' Laura accused making Grace howl a laugh at the childish antic of finger pointing.

Grace had offered a lunch treat but Laura wasn't that easy, so an espresso was all she ordered.

Grace tried her hardest not to stare at the heiress whose hair was tied with a claw, beautiful makeup dusted on that already pretty face and a jawline which could give the vampire a heart attack. 'Thank you.' Laura quietly murmured blushing, watching the blonde gape at her openly. She didn't mind the attention but the way the Grace had abandoned her cheeseburger and kept sipping on her cola so she doesn't say anything she isn't supposed to make the brunette smirk.

'You're coming at Mirage next week, right?' grace abruptly stopped her actions, Laura genuinely smiled, showing off her pearly whites. 'My parents would love if you would come.'

Grace didn't like to go but maybe this time she would make an exception.

'Grace if you're done drooling on your pretty girlfriend maybe we can go.' Grace could only hide her face behind the cola and check for drool which made Laura toss her head back and chuckle in that deep honey voice of hers.


	9. 9GOODWILL MATCH

** CHAPTER 6: Your Average Charity Match. **

'What do you mean by I have to wait here for you?' Grace didn't even bother chasing after Harley as she disappeared in the open ground with several layers of sunblock lathered on her face.

Five days after the _Carter_ incident, it was the Goodwill match on a Friday. Now Grace had no choice but wait for Harley to finish her practise for the game. She didn't even bother going to the field for a couple hours as the lights and billboards were being inspected. The invitation to play was for Grace too, but she settled with watching instead of playing. After all, football was a game of hard work and teamwork. The latter included talking to people, one Grace wasn't too fond to do.

So here she was on her way back inside college heading straight for the library, hoping Mr. Coulson could let her sit.

'Hey! Grace! Where are you going?' Grace cursed internally pretended not to hear the call, she had enough human contact for the day and wanted nothing more than to sleep. But her luck was running low hence she was abruptly stopped with a hand on her forearm.

She was quick to snatch it back from Vivienne, 'what do you want?'

'Ouch.' Vivienne place her hands on her heart in mock pain, 'and here I thought we could sit together and watch the game.'

'Absolutely not. Books are calling for me. I shall not disappoint them.'

\--

If Grace wasn't the General Ice, her mouth would be hanging open by huge billboard that was hanging on the building to raise money. This was a crowd she was _so_ going to avoid. It was the game day, what could she expect?

'Awesome.' She muttered to herself, with a poise of soldier, she trotted off to locker room to give Harley her best wishes. After all she wasn't going to see her in most of her lectures, except of architecture and mathematics.

After nearly an hour of wandering and near-bump incidents, she was back on her way to the girl's locker room, searching for Harley.

The first thing she faced was hot steam coming from inside and adrenaline spiked blood and rapidly beating hearts, then came the smell of sweat and something else she definitely wasn't going to acknowledge.

'Jackson!' she followed the thumping heartbeat, a girl in towel bumped into her and she was quick to sidestep and look away with jaw clenched.

'Grace!' opening her arms the freshly showered girl jumped into her arms, her brunette hair tied up in a high bun as her soft jersey slipped from Grace's fingers but she held on.

'All the best. Give them hell.' That was all the motivation she needed. 'Liberty is waiting for me on Design batch.'

Students were divided as per subjects and Grace had both Designing and history, she went for her favourite subject, Design & Arts. Her plus one was Liberty, who was already waiting with popcorn and a sprite in hand. A pair of sunglasses adorning her face.

Within next 25 minutes the commentators, referees and coaches were all on field, shaking hands and exchanging fake pleasantries. The cheerleaders were on the corner, followed by staff and running crew.

Grace had already settled beside her sister with an arm slung on her sister's chair and holding her popcorn while the older vampire cheered Harley. The embarrassed teen quickly ducked in the crowd with a shy smile.

Laura was dressed in semi-formal, with a t-shirt, jeans and a suit jacket with her hair tied up in a bun. A semi-professional look adorned her while she seated with other teachers on the main where she could see the entire stadium with a snap of her neck. Sitting idly beside the head of department of archaeology on one side and the Mathematics' on the other side. The blue eyed human patiently waited for the game to start. She had heard a lot about this yearly Goodwill matches but didn't believe a lot of stories.

_Oh, boy, this was going to be a long match._

-

Grace could only beam with pride the newbie vampire scored goal, in the midst of rapidly beating hearts Harley could only pay attention to her own. Before Harley could even get to the ball a firm calf abruptly stopped her causing her to topple away a feet or two. Danielle Red smirked in victory while she watched her artwork.

'Harley!' as blood flood Harley's mouth and tears filled her eyes, Grace couldn't be stopped by even the tall metal wires. Laura's eyes left the injured momentarily as she watched the leather jacketed girl jump over the frame as field doctor rushed to the patient and attended the injury. Grace quickly pushed through the crowd and without touching Harley, she wiped the tears away.

'It's all okay, you're okay. Deep breath.' Worried green eyes searched for any other injury than the leg, finding none she sighed and pulled Harley close. 'You'll be fine.'

With jaw dropped, Laura could only watch as Grace picked the whimpering girl off the ground and set her carefully on the bleachers where she could only watch the match. Almost effortlessly she watched Grace take a jersey and watched the principal and some crew break into a bunch of cheers. The lost teacher could only look around as if to see why people fell in a round of cheers.

The Blue coloured jersey adorned Grace's slightly muscular frame with her arms covered with under armour and hair tied in a tight bun with not even a single piece of hair out of place. Gone was the watch but couple more bands took its place. Her drool worthy arms were feasted upon by the ladies while Liberty scowled and warned them with her eyes.

Danielle Red _had _to watch her back.

A determined blonde stepped into the field and Laura noticed the coach calmly sip on water and have a seat, as if he knew he wasn't needed and relaxed. The blue team merged into a circle. Little did she know Harley had quite good acting teacher as Liberty and herself did a subtle hi five.

Grace had her eyes on a single player but her concentration didn't dither an ounce. Laura watched in stun as in next matter of forty minutes, Grace had become the concrete foundation and had taken the wind out of the opposite team's lungs. Danielle Red, ironically, was all red in the face but behold, Grace wasn't done with her.

As much as she respected people, Faith was absolute beast when it came on her loved ones. The vampire was playing a simple game of distraction and diversion, watching the opposite team look like a bunch fools in front of the rest of the college.

Blue: 4, Red: 2.

The commenter was unashamedly goading praises, whilst Laura looked like she was seeing a new girl in front of her. _The coffee shop girl_\- just more playful and _social_. Laura felt herself being pulled to her own feet and cheer the team, her true sportsmanship coming out to play.

The real icing on the cake was when at T minus thirty seconds, Grace herself stopped ahead to take the lead at the ball instead of playing cat and mouse, not only she won by three goals but also made Danielle Red _fall_ flat on her face by zipping past the red jersey and effortlessly kicked the ball straight on goalie.

The girl behind the mask smirked, thinking it was simple block but her misjudge caused to fly back with the ball onto the net.

Grace faith, with the magnanimity offered her hand to the fallen player but was dramatically ignored.

Liberty couldn't help but feel proud.

'Make sure limp in the house too, just too ward off her suspicions' Harley could only nod and morphed her face in faux-pain.

Oh yes, Harley was going to enjoy the lovely treatment.


	10. 10 MIRAGE

** 9\. MIRAGE **

The invitation for the evening ball was sent to every single room in the hotel, Mirage did a great job decorating the hotel with the best red roses, and the gold ribbons fell in flawless curls in the medium lit ballroom. Champagne, whiskey and wine bottles were ready to be popped open, the bar counter had ultraviolet lighting under the table suggesting the rebellious side of the place.

Handpicked white roses garnished the staircase allowing people to grace their eyes with the heavenly sight. Marble squeaky white with people working hard on it, Mirage guaranteed the best ball in town. After all, it was a night to remember for the entrepreneur's from all around the city.

Grace chose a grey two piece pantsuit with a black tie. A plain gold tie pin secured the tie in place around her neck, standing tall in front of mirror, she straightened her cuffs. Putting on lenses had become a second nature to her. Buttoning up her jacket, the vampire checked her make-up last time. Her arched eyebrows were shaded minimal with a little bit of blush (courtesy to Liberty) and pale pink lipstick pulled off the entire attire very well. Pulling a pair black pumps, she shimmied in it, her motivation to dress was just to get a glimpse of Laura.

Meanwhile, Laura fully expected Grace to ditch the ball knowing her social skills. Slipping into a black lace gown

Putting on a pair of high heels, Laura painted her lips blood red and clicked her purse shut, her hand-sized handbag possessed her mobile phone, money and lipstick. She ran her hands through her hair causing it puff up to her liking. Grabbing her key card she slipped out her room to join the ball. After all she was the heiress to Larove's empire.

Grace felt the barstool beside her dip and inevitably and smiled when her sister pushed the scotch away from her. 'Are you keeping an eye on me tonight?'

'Of course.' Liberty nodded and ordered herself a drink while watching people dance and socialize. 'Wouldn't want you drowning yourself in alcohol, do we?'

'You look gorgeous, sis' Grace gazed at the soft purple dress as the elder bumped shoulders with her, acknowledging the complement.

'You-' grace stopped mid-sentence feeling her breath hitch when her the hair on her neck stood up, a familiar heartbeat bounced in her ears when her eyes fell on the brunette. Larove moseyed her way with thick raven curls bouncing lightly. Grace tried not to check the brunette out but inescapably did. Liberty curiously peeked behind and a smile grew on her face, somehow the spotlight made Laura shine like a star.

Liberty was quick to solve her sister's hesitation and slacked jaw, not to mention the glimmer in those icy green eyes.

Laura was whisked in a pair of arms which made her tighten the grip on her arm. Alicia was solely appointed to be the plus one of the heir, Damien made sure to keep one his bodyguard close by her daughter. The smile on Grace's face dropped as she gulped down the feeling, her pale fingers turned ashen as her grasp stiffened. A part of her face twitched, wanting to wrap her arms around the brunette but she hid it behind those dead eyes again. There was no way she was going to be vulnerable. Suddenly the ballroom seemed to taunt her with the roses and alcohol.

Laura on the other hand quickly stepped away and recognised her date, giving a hug Laura quickly stood taller like a lioness and scanned the classy ballroom, admiring the view.

'Let's dance, shall we?' A dimpled smile was rewarded to Alicia. Laura kept her distance and lingered her way for a dance as familiar voice of popular artists blessed her eardrums. People around them glanced at the heir and admired the beauty.

Liberty faced the bar.

Silence. It was all she received while green eyes downed her drink in one go, her chest constricted feeling the clinch of her heart, reminding her of the pain.

'You like her.' Liberty deadpanned. 'Why don't you try and ask for a dance?'

Grace didn't retort just glanced back at the dancefloor, she didn't ever bother looking anywhere else, and she followed the heartbeat. Her eyes hardened when Laura tossed her head back laughing at the lame attempt of Alicia to flirt, Grace looked away.

'You're not a therapist. Just go, enjoy and let me be.' The elder sighed dejectedly. She reached out to smack some sense in her sister but stopped, not wanting to add something to her Grace's misery.

'At least ask her for a dance.'

'No.' childish response.

'She's going to slip away if you don't pursue her.'

'She doesn't like me.' Liberty watched as Laura was twirled around and those sapphire eyes fell on the bar, Laura momentarily froze, her teeth sunk in her lower lip, feeling her heart beat a little faster at the sight of Grace in a suit. 'I don't have anything lose, she has. I'm not going to ruin it for her.'

_I highly doubt that. _Liberty took the opportunity to pull her sister on the dance floor. 'Let's see how well I've taught you.'

Grace smirked and chuckled, pulling Liberty by waist she dipped elder and smiled as her sister gasped. Grace continued showing off her skills to her sister, Laura's eyes didn't leave the brunette as she watched Liberty rest her head on Grace's shoulder, and a burst of jealousy pierced her chest but smiled.

'She's got a great smile.' Alicia's voice brought her back to reality.

_But her eyes,_ Laura thought. _Her eyes are dead, hollow._

_She looks beautiful._ Laura's thought got interrupted when Alicia asked her if she was okay. She nodded instinctively.

'I'm going to sit down, I need a drink.' Laura didn't give Alicia the time for anything else to ask a glided through the floor, heading for the bar. Her eyes searched for Grace's partner but when she felt the coast was clear, there was no hesitation in her steps.

Grace blocked the heartbeat a while ago. The last thing she wanted was to hear Laura's heartbeat faster for someone else and that would salt her wounds.

Laura bit her lip and clutched her purse harder and slid beside Grace while the brunette's eyes snapped at the familiar smell.

'You're going to get addicted, don't drink.' Laura's eyes fell on three whiskey glasses the brunette had already finished. Grace was quite accustomed to fake drinking, the cranberry juice in her wine glass was a proof. The last thing she needed was go back on that road.

Grace gave her bittersweet smile, 'we're all just a bunch of addicts struggling with our drug choices.'

Grace spun her chair and faced the brunette as the human questioned, 'who said that?'

'JM Storm.'

'I didn't knew you liked poetry.' Laura ordered herself a red wine as Grace admired Laura's beauty from close. A shrug was all the brunette received.

'Would you like a dance?' Grace looked up from her thick eyelashes, a smile on her face. Laura's grin broadened tremendously. The vampire wasn't going to miss the dance, all she was looking was for a hint that feelings were mutual. Grace reminded herself the pros and cons.

'Sure, Faith.' Like a proper partner, Grace offered her arm to Laura which she happily obliged. Taking Laura's right in her left, she pulled the brunette close. Grace was breathing slowly but heavily and guided the brunette as they danced together. Laura pulled the brunette closer than she already was with her left hand pressed behind Grace's neck.

Faultlessly Grace whirled Laura like a princess while Laura bit her lip as they wove a path on the dancefloor. The dim lights and her crush in her hands teamed a gorgeous smile on the brunette's was enough to make her eyes shine, the curious brunette was confused why she couldn't smell alcohol on Grace but didn't pay attention. Pulling the brunette closer, Laura admired the soft silken hands, she could feel hot breath fan over her, 'you look beautiful, Larove.'

'You can call me Laura, Grace.' They maintained eye contact while they danced and joke around, despite Laura's paining feet she danced seemingly intrigued by Grace.

Laura momentarily broke the contact away to look at their threaded fingers, first small tattoo marring that beautiful index finger, Laura breathlessly asked. 'What does it mean?'

'Its Greek symbol of Inguz' Grace's minty breath lightly fanned Laura's ear. '_Where there's will, theres a way.'_

_'This?' _Laura touched the side of third finger, her grip tightening around the blonde's shoulder as their bodies pressed together in the midst of ocean of people.

'Alchemy.' Grace licked her lips, tempted to kiss the crown of Laura's head, 'symbolizes copper, and means love, balance, feminine beauty and artistic creativity.'

Grace dipped Laura and pulled her back against her body, Grace kept admiring the beautiful specimen as the heiress ran her finger over the tattoos. Suddenly she looked at Grace and her breath hitched at their proximity, they were too close. And the way Grace was looking at her right now with wonder and curiosity in that warm gaze.

'Absolutely beautiful.' Laura whispered, taking in the strong features of the woman standing in front of her. It was amazing how delectable the vampire looked in tie suits. The strong jawline, natural pink lips and forest like eyes hiding in brown eyelashes. Grace's platinum blonde hair was in high ponytail and Laura had a weird urge to run her fingers through it.

The teacher's gaze snapped as she felt a small squeeze at her waist and it was as if cold water had been poured all over her. This woman just wasn't a businesswoman, she was also her student. Oh god, what was she thinking? Dancing with her student. A student who sits merely twenty feet away from her for four days a week. A person whom she's supposed to teach. And what was Laura doing, dancing.

She blanched as her mind continued to run rampant. 'E-Excuse me. I need some air.'

And with that Laura dropped the hand she was holding so delicately, her fingertips still burning at touch. She left for the balcony, leaving Grace in the middle of the dancefloor alone.

Grace's yearning eyes searched for Laura for the remainder of night but the heiress didn't return to the party. Dispirited, Liberty watched as her crestfallen sister left the dancefloor too.


	11. POOLSIDE SCOTCH

Sitting on the edge of the empty dark pool Grace opened the bottle of scotch, her feet splashing the water. It was past one and there was no hint of sleep. She rubbed her right index and thumb together, relishing the way tan fingers laced with her own during the dance. Her eyes closed and she leaned back, her fifth glass of scotch almost empty.

If anybody saw her in the condition she was in, she would surely be escorted to her hotel room. But the pool was empty, apparently the Ball knocked people right out. So here she was, drowning in her own misery in a black half buttoned shirt and white sweatpants rolled over till her knee.

Grace closed her eyes and knocked back the alcohol, pouring herself another glass. Maybe if she closes her eyes she could remind herself how good it felt to hold Laura Larove. _Unattainable_, Grace scoffed. Blame it on Grace's luck for her to like someone and they turned out to be unachievable.

She could still remember soft skin of her palm of her neck and shoulders, supple body pressed against hers, a hint of expensive perfume and twinkling blue eyes. This woman was intoxicating, trying to drive Grace beyond her sanity. _Blue pools of deepest waters poured in the eyes of Laura Larove. Thick raven locks she just wanted to hold and full lips begging to be paid attention._

Grace grumbled and filled her glass up the brim, drinking the scotch in one go.

Inadvertently, right above her, on seventh floor Laura had donned her eyeglasses and was reading a novel to keep her mind off a certain someone. Her eyes read through the chapters, flashes of certain green eyed blonde blazed in front of her eyes and she slammed the book shut and huffed. Dumping the eyeglasses back on the nightstand Laura opened the glass door and stepped into the balcony with the book still in her hands.

She leaned on the railing with her eyes closed. The soft honey voice husked in her head,

_Inguz- where theres will theres a way._

Laura slapped the metal railing with the book. _Eyes like deepest forest anyone could imagine and the gold, my god, the gold flecks were the treasure. _

Laura smackedthe surface again. She could still feel thosethickbrownlashes tickling her cheekbones, she ignored how _good _it felt. Laura struck the surface again, the book recoiled off her grip and dove off in the air, immediately fluttering its way to the ground.

'What in the mint chocolate chip?!' a voice croaked out in almost fear, Laura closed her eyes and prayed to let this be a dream. 'Buddy why would you throw such a nice book!'

The brunette's eyes snapped open and she slowly peered down and threw a sheepish smile at an absolutely hammered Grace who standing at the mere edge of the pool, trying her best to peer at the person who washed away her almost empty bottle of whisky in the pool.

Laura feared for Grace's safety the way she swayed slightly. The swimming pool looked at least fifteen feet deep. She tried coaxing the blonde, 'Shouldn't you asleep, Faith?'

Grace's jaw was wide open as she saw a mess of brown locks looking down at her, instead of answering she resumed her position and retrieved a small hip flask and poured herself a sip and continued drinking.

Laura's eyes almost bugged out of her head, 'stop drinking, Grace!'

Grace paid her no mind and started reading the book, immediately a smile took over her face as she watched how beautifully the name was written; _Laura Larove._

Why the universe was so dead set for Laura to drown herself in those moss green eyes?

Groaning, Laura grabbed her phone and key card and headed down to the pool.

-

Grace continued to carefully read the book, swiping pages with utmost care. Although she felt eyes on the back of her head, she kept reading. A rapidly beating heart could be heard and Grace smiled, there was something calming about this specific heartbeat. Laura rolled her sweatpants to her knee and sat beside Grace after a lot of contemplation.

Laura snatched the flask away and kept it on her other side. Grace blinked at her. 'Give it back.'

'No. how much did you drink?'

'Just a bit. Can I please have my flask back?' Laura shivered and yanked her legs out at the cold water. It was cold. Grace reached behind her in the duffel bag and placed a towel on Laura's legs so she wipe the water off. Laura's stomach fluttered a little as she smiled adoringly.

'Nice book.' Grace returned the book to Laura, not once looking at Laura, Grace's heart stuttered, still feeling somewhat rejected at the way Laura left her in the middle of the dance floor.

Laura watched as Grace exhaled cold snow like air in the atmosphere, the green moss was reflecting the blueness of the pool water. Laura was mesmerised. How could one look so effortlessly beautiful? The answer was unknown to her. She watched as the tip of her tongue came out to lick away small traces of alcohol from her bottom lip.

Laura looked away and shook slightly at the coldness, looking at her phone she realised it was three in the morning and eight degree Celsius, her eyes widened.

Meanwhile Grace pulled out a thick puff jacket and lay it on Laura's shoulder, 'you'll catch a cold.'

'So could you.' Laura scooted closer pressed the side of the jacket on Grace. 'Why don't you sleep?'

'I can't sleep.' Grace admitted and leaned forward looking at the bottle of scotch sitting idly on the surface of the pool.

'Go to your room, Larove.' For the first time during the whole book throwing fiasco, Grace looked at Laura and it stole Laura's breath away.

Shiny eyes peered as wisps of hair fell on the side of her face, with dim lights, those green eyes shone like emeralds. There was a sudden urge to kiss Grace's eyelids but Laura shook it away.

_Bad_ _Laura_.

'I'm sorry for leaving you alone at the ball.' In response Grace shrugged but tipped on Laura's side and stole the flask away.

'Care for wine?' Laura blinked in confusion as she watched Grace pull out another tumbler and a bottle of wine.

'Grace, you've had enough. I'm not drinking with you. You're my student.'

'Thank you.' Grace sucked harshly on her teeth and dumped the bottle and glasses back in her bag. 'For reminding me who I am to you.'

'Grace… I-' Grace raised her hand to quiet the teacher down and capped her flask, she stood up, and Laura did too.

'I know why you left the dance. I understand that I should've respected the boundaries but I didn't. I _couldn't._ I'm sorry.' Laura stepped close.

'What do you mean by you couldn't?' Laura whispered in the cold night, her heart thumping dangerously. _There was no way that the nerdy Grace Faith liked me romantically, did she?_

Grace's stone cold eyes looked straight at Laura and she picked her phone up. 'See you in lectures, Miss Larove.'

With that Grace Faith walked out confidently, as if alcohol just hadn't been consumed by her. Laura was left breathless as so many possibilities ran through her head.

_Grace Faith maybe liked me._


	12. 11 ASHLEY KENSINGTON

'Ethan Grunt and Iron Pup! Come back here.'

Grace grunted jogging behind the three month old golden retrievers while Ashley Kensington sat on the hood of her Honda Accord and laughed heartily at the scene. Watching her little pups make Grace perspire was a sight to see.

The thirty-one year old woman chuckled as Grace grabbed the leash of the two energetic pups and tucked them on the hook in her belt and plopped beside the brunette. 'You're loving this. Aren't you?'

Doctor Ashley Kensington taught at Rosenheim College of Business Management as a professor. The college was thirty minutes away from Oak Ridge Academy and 15 minutes from Grace's house.

Ashley smiled and nodded wrapping her arms around the vampire's neck, 'I missed you.'

'I missed you too. How was the wedding?' Grace doted on the pups while Ashley touched Grace's face and peppered loving kisses on her face.

Their friendship had lasted for about 8 years, including the two year relationship. Although they broke up quite few years ago. Their friendship was the strongest the vampire ever had. They met when Grace was seventeen years and Ashley was twenty-three and in her last year of Master degree.

Ashley giddily rambled on about the wedding, her British accent was absolutely drool worthy. The brunette looked like she was in her early twenties and could get any man or woman she wanted. She was quite a looker and to top it off she was extremely nice and driven. Ashley was pale with brown hair and muddy brown eyes accompanied with French hereditary and British upbringing. She was irresistible.

Her hourglass figure had been maintained with lots of yoga and gym. Currently she was in yoga pants and t-shirt sitting atop the hood of the car holding Grace's leaning body.

If there was somebody who had seen all of Grace's scars, it was Ashley Kensington. Even though they were not in a relationship, they had huge chemistry and people often mistook them for couple. It happened so many times that they stopped correcting people about it, Ashley's parents went as far as telling them to get married at some point. Liberty Roscoe trusted Ashley more than anything and knew a lot about their relationship.

'Let's go boys, I brought tons of snacks and drinks from back home.'

Picking up the Frisbees everyone piled up in the car with Grace on shotgun with two chicken nugget like dogs howling softly at her. Ethan Grunt and Iron Pup were the two dogs who brightened up her darkest days. Ashley used to own a dog before these two, her name was Milo and she was a German shepherd, unfortunately cancer stole her away but after grieving for a long time, these pups found their dream home with Ashley.

As soon as the car stopped, Ashley watched adoringly as the dogs jumped out the window with Grace in tow as she quickly opened the front door and ushered the dogs inside the warmth of the small house of Kensington.

Ashley's teeth chattered as she quickly shut the door and smiled when saw Grace in the kitchen making tea. Hugging the short vampire from behind, the human hummed making Grace Laugh at antics.

'How was the Mirage Ball?'

Grace momentarily stopped, and then continued to rip the tea packet open and dropped the small bag inside. 'It was okay.'

'How was college? Did you give that old hag trouble?' Sipping on tea, Ashley leaned closer. As if Grace was going to give her the most interesting gossip, perhaps it were true since Grace VS Parker resulted in most hilarious combat.

'the Butter-face Balloon resigned. We have a new professor.' Grace shrugged but smiled. 'She seems nice.'

'That's good.' Hailey Parker wasn't just mean, she was extremely homophobic. She even tried convincing Caitlynn to expel the vampire saying that people like them will taint the reputation of the college.

Caitlynn being herself simply said, _'im bisexual myself, if anything I should terminate you right now for judging. Go do your job and come back when you have something… like a resignation.'_

The best part was that Caitlynn was very much straight and married to a man who was a pastry chef. But hey, Parker didn't know that.

Grace continued eating cookies while the puppies were knocked out by the fireplace. Ashley gazed lovingly at Grace through her eyelashes as Grace talked about things that amused her. Setting the empty cup down Ashley scooted closer and set herself atop her, laying her head on the vampire's chest. She relaxed in the grip and continued to gaze up at the blonde. Grace kept running her fingers through soft brown hair and massaging it softly.

This is how they normally sat together, without thinking twice Ashley pressed their lips together just the way they've done a million times.

'I missed you.' Grace smirked at the implications. Grace trusted Ashley so much so that there was no touch of hers' that ever induced her PTSD. Maybe it was because they were in love years ago.

Grace's hands quickly found their purchase in that waist. The slight chubbiness of the belly was an insecurity for Ash but Grace loved it.

Eyes closed Grace picked up the woman and they headed to the bedroom with their dirty laundry lining lazily on their path.

Ashley stripped out of her plain underwear while Grace ran her fingers on those stretch marks Ash hated so much. Blushing like an idiot she guided them to the bed and they continued to kiss and fell back on the bed.


End file.
